criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
The Threads Converge
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | ChapterNum = 15 | EpNum = 16 | GnSNum = C2E85 | Airdate = 2019-11-14 19:00 PST | Runtime = TBD | VOD = [ Forthcoming] | Podcast = | Starring = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the eighty-fifth episode of the second campaign of Critical Role. Synopsis Announcements Previously on ''Critical Role'' So, last we left off: The Mighty Nein, through the help of some allies they’ve gathered in different parts of Exandria, you uncovered the true form, the true identity, of the mysterious Angel of Irons entity that this cult was based around. And it turns out to be Tharizdun, the Chained Oblivion, no big deal. Uncertain if members of the cult are aware what they’re worshiping, or are along with this secret, it’s a very bad dude. So you’ve begun to gather information about this individual and elements of Obann’s possible plan. As part of this endeavor, you’ve made your way to Zadash, back in the Empire, to ask for some aid as you were sent to Oremid Hass, one of the members of the Cerberus Assembly, who has some sort of a connection or old friendship with Yussa, and you have started the process of disseminating the information of the dangers that seem to be mounting around you. After which, you made your way to the Invulnerable Vagrant, to check up on the stock of items they have and to just check in on good old Pumat Sol. After looking around at the wares, which were a bit thin as it seems that him and his simulacra have been focusing on producing items that have been commissioned for the war effort by the Cerberus Assembly, and partway into this conversation, Caduceus felt a sudden terrible sharp pain in your back. All of you beginning to realize that a blade had penetrated him between the shoulder blades, you watched as this entity, this dark elf female figure with reddish hair pulled back a little bit by a black bandana, swathed in cloak and leathers, seemed to be halfway emerging from the ground, semi-spectral, and had stabbed Caduceus, smiling, then vanished back into the floor, out of sight. And that’s where we left off. So, Mighty Nein, roll initiative. Part I Break * [https://www.dndbeyond.com/ D&D Beyond] animation. * Critical Role is fundraising for [https://weareosd.org/ OSD], an organization supporting U.S. veterans. Contribute at critrole.com/OSD. * Clips from . * [https://youtu.be/dtoc9TnqMTc Travis Willingham's Yee-Haw Game Ranch: Overcooked 2], starring Minnesota Jones. * UnDeadwood finale Friday, November 15, 2019 at 7pm PST on Twitch. * Mini Primetime with Will Friedle Wednesdays on YouTube. * Sam Riegel is a fan of many things. Many evil things. And [https://www.twitch.tv/criticalrole Twitch] subscriptions. Part II }} Featured Characters The Mighty Nein * Beauregard Lionett * Caduceus Clay * Caleb Widogast * Fjord * Frumpkin * Jester Lavorre * Nott * Yasha Nydoorin (through Jester's Scry spell) New * Cardinal Respa Returning * Jourrael * Pumat Sol * Clive Bens * The Gentleman * Sorah * Kutha * Zeenoth * Archivist Kathedoc * Vence Nuthaleus Mentioned * Astrid * Trent Ikithon * High Curator Udilla Fonn Inventory 'Trivia' * This episode marks the 200th Critical Role episode (115 in Campaign One, and 85 (so far) in Campaign Two). Quotations 'Link to Episode Transcript' References Art: